A motor vehicle may be equipped with various kinds of vehicle motion control units that control the motion (behavior) of the vehicle with the aim of improving the motion stability of the traveling vehicle. Such known vehicle motion control units include the rear wheel toe angle control unit that individually controls the rear wheel toe angle so as to stabilize the behavior of the vehicle (see patent document 1), the vehicle behavior stability assist unit that variably controls the braking forces of the four wheels so as to optimize the behavior of the vehicle (see patent document 2), the left and right drive force distribution unit that distributes a given drive force between the left and right drive wheels (see patent document 3), and the electric power steering unit that adjusts the assist force for the steering effort by using an electric motor in dependence on the behavior (yaw rate) of the vehicle so as to optimize the behavior of the vehicle (see patent document 4).